In the use of cargo containers, for example, it is often necessary to provide temporary storage for use between rail or truck transportation and ship transportation. Such storage is preferably located on a dock or wharf in order to most readily and rapidly load or unload a ship. However, the capacity of many ships is far in excess of the storage capability of the dock or the like. It is also convenient, if not necessary, to load a ship in particular order either to facilitate unloading or for other reasons. This then normally requires storage in an inverse order or the rail or truck delivery of containers in particular order.
Preferably, temporary container storage should provide high density storage with ready access to each container. This then would alleviate the space problem on or near docks and also would facilitate loading and unloading in predetermined order.